Fiber optic based communication systems are becoming more and more prevalent. Because of its ease of use and wide bandwidth, more and more companies who provide data, video communications and telephone services are installing fiber-optic networks. Once fiber-optic cable is placed along the street or in a building, the providers of the service must still install a fiber-optic cable from the main fiber distribution point to the premises of use. This is often termed the final section of an optical network.
Often times, the fiber-optic cable which comprises the final section of an optical network is installed in an underground conduit, direct buried underground or in an aerial installation. However, because this final section is installed in and around an inhabited premises, the fiber-optic cable can become damaged or broken because of construction, tree limbs, accident, weather damage and the like. Replacing the fiber-optic drop cable running from the network to the premises can be expensive and time-consuming. In this instance the preferred method of dealing with this situation is to splice the broken fiber-optic cable back together. In addition, there are other situations in which it is desirable to splice fiber optic cables together such as in manholes, pedestals and other situations or locations where fiber optic cable is to be spliced into other types of connections or other fiber-optic connections.
Although there are a number of techniques available for splicing together broken fiber-optic cables, such as the end to end fusion splice, the new flat drop cables which are utilized by service providers between the optical network and the premises presents several unique problems. First of all, the flat drop cables presently being used include one or more optical fibers which must be spliced back together. In addition, the splice must be made water and weather proof so as to be able to withstand installation underground or overhead.
Presently, no economical and reasonable method exists to provide such a result. Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel enclosure and method by which a flat, fiber-optic drop cable having, for example, one or two embedded fibers, may be spliced back together and held securely in place in a watertight, weather proof relatively rigid enclosure.